The existing state of the art employs electro-mechanical relay systems in which the relay contacts are mechanically linked in such a way that welded contacts which fail to open automatically prevent operation of other essential elements necessary for continuing operation of the machine thus effectively stopping the machine from performing further operations. UK-A-1590904 discloses such a system.